trs1fandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
The second season aired in 1986. There were twenty-six episodes. Ringo Starr narrated the episodes in the UK and narrated sixteen episodes in the US, with George Carlin later re-narrating all the US episodes. Episodes * "Cows"/"A Cow on the Line" - Gordon and Henry tease Edward for letting cows uncouple his trucks, but Edward has the last laugh. * "Bertie's Chase" - Bertie pursues Edward to give him Thomas' passengers. * "Saved from Scrap"/"Trevor the Traction Engine" - Edward meets an old traction engine called Trevor, and tries to save him from scrap. * "Old Iron" - Edward proves he's not so slow when James runs away. * "Thomas and Trevor"/"A New Friend for Thomas" - Trevor is bored, but is delighted when he is asked to help Thomas clear the new harbor. * "Skarloey Remembers"/"Four Little Engines" - Edward meets his old friend Skarloey, a narrow gauge engine. * "Sir Handel"/"A Bad Day for Sir Handel" - Sir Handel is in a bad mood.. * "Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady"/"A Bad Day for Sir Handel" - Sir Handel is in a bad mood.. * "Old Faithful" - Peter Sam is away for maintenance, so Sir Handel has to take the coaches. * "Percy and the Signal" - James and Gordon fool Percy into thinking there are such things as "backing signals". * "Duck takes Charge" - Percy is having a hard time, so the Fat Controller buys a tank engine named Duck to do his work. * "Percy and Harold"/"Percy Proves a Point" - Percy challenges a helicopter called Harold to a race to the harbour. * "Percy’s Promise" - Percy braves a flood to pull the Sunday school children home, with the help of Harold. * "Percy Takes the Plunge" - Percy wants to see why he is forbidden to pass the "Danger" board on the quay, but soon wishes he hadn't. * "Gordon’s goes Foreign" - * "Double Header" - * "The Fat Controller’s Engines" - * "Domeless Engines" - * "Pop Goes the Diesel" - A diesel arrives in the yard and makes a fool of himself when trying to move some trucks. * "Dirty Work"/"Diesel's Devious Deed" - Diesel blames Duck for making him look silly and vows to get revenge. * "A Close Shave"/"A Close Shave for Duck" - Duck is chased by a goods train into a barber shop. * "Trucks"/"Rusty Helps Peter Sam" - * "Home at Last" - Skarloey returns from the works. * "Rock 'n' Roll" - Duncan is careless, and gets in trouble after derailing on a bumpy line. * "Little Old Twins" - * "Hullo Twins!" - * "Breakvan"/"Donald and Douglas" - A spiteful brakevan causes grief for Donald and Douglas. * "The Deputation" - Percy is chosen to ask the Fat Controller not to send Donald and Douglas away. * "Thomas Comes to Breakfast" - The Ffarquhar stationmaster gets a nasty surprise when Thomas crashes into his dining room. * "Daisy" - The new diesel railcar is fussy and rude. * "Percy's Predicament " - The trucks pay Percy out by pushing him into the back of a train. * "The Diseasel" - A mysterious "diseasel" takes Bill and Ben's trucks. * "Wrong Road" - Gordon is mistakenly sent onto Edward's branchline, and is harassed by Bill and Ben. * "Edward's Exploit" - Edward braves wet weather and a broken crankpin to bring some enthusiasts home. * "Ghost Train"/"Percy's Ghostly Trick" - Percy pays Thomas out for calling him silly. * "Woolly Bear" - Treacle, wind and hay don't mix, as Percy soon finds out. * "Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree" - The Christmas party is almost ruined when Thomas collides with a snowdrift while bringing the Christmas tree home. Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt Characters introduced * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Harold * Trevor * The spiteful breakvan * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth Category:Television Series